Fate, is it Too Late?
by Valkyrie Celes
Summary: Fate gets a messege about Sophia and Albel's wedding. Unrealized feelings for Sophia rise, can he stop the wedding before its too late? Meant to be funny, please R
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is something me and my friends always joke about. I'm writing this to be funny, so if the writing's bad don't complain. Fate is made out to be a total loser, please review, tell me if you like it.**

**Fate sat on the floor of his studio apartment, studying a physics book. Gunshots rang in the air outside, searchlights lit up the room with a vigorous flare. South Central LA wasn't a nice place to live, but it was all he could afford. After Fate's Father died his mother went insane, he had to convict her in an insane asylum and use his college money to pay her hospital bills. Three years after the terrifying ordeal, Fate finally saved up enough money to go back to college.**

**"Uaaah!" he exclaimed, "I don't get this at all, if only my Dad were here he could give me the answers, why God, why did you take him away from me, WHHYYY!!!"**

**Just then, a man burst through the door. He wore a ski mask and held a gun, he pointed it at Fates forehead.**

**"Listen foo," he said, a ghetto tone in his voice. "I just rob the store down the street and those mother fuckin' cops are afta me, you're gonna give me a place to hide or I'll blow ya brains out got it foo?"**

**"I got it foo." Fate said, a nerdy twang in his voice. "Hide in my closet."**

**"That's right bitch." The man started to run to the closet when gunfire shot into Fate's open door. Fate ducked onto the floor as the cops rushed his closet, cuffed the man and took him outside. **

**Fate sighed in relief.**

**"Phew, that's the fith time this week." He sat on the now bullet shell littered floor and went back to reading his text book. A few minutes later, a mail man with a bullet proof vest came into his apartment.**

**"Fate Linegod?" he asked.**

**"What is it Mr. Mailman?" he asked, the mailman pulled an electronic telegram from his bag and gave it to Fate. The man left slowly, closing the door after him. Fate loaded the telegram and listened to the messege.**

**"Noooooooo!" he exclaimed.**

**And that's chapter one, tell me what you guys think and enjoy the humor. I promise I'll make serious fics but this idea's been burning inside me for so long, I had to write it. Chapter 2 will be up ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, the first couple of chapters are gonna be Fate being a loser, I promise Sophia, Albel and all the other characters'll be coming later.**

**Dumb disclaimer; I don't own Star Ocean 3 or any of the characters or places, but this is a _Fanfiction, _isn't that a given? Anyway I don't own any of these guys…yet. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Fate couldn't believe his ears or eyes. The telegram he held in his palm had been replayed over five times. His eyes were wide as he played the telegram once again.**

**"Hi Fate," a small Sophia stood on the telegram, she looked older and graceful, her age made her even more beautiful then before. "I wanted to tell you the good news, Albel and I are getting married. The weddings in a month, so please try to make it. I've missed you a lot, we can catch up. I'm sure Albel will…well just come to Arigliff so we can talk. Everyone else'll be here too. See you then Fate, goodbye." The telegram ended, the small Sophia hologram shrunk back into the base that rested on his palm.**

**"How could this happen," Fate thought out loud. He sat on the edge of the tub in the kitchen, he fell in a few times, then balanced himself appropriately. He stared at the blank, poorly painted walls.**

**"That bitch was supposed to wait for me, I didn't want her to know about this, she'd kill me if she knew I was living here. what can I do now…I've got it!" he got up and ran out of his apartment, stupidly leaving the door open. As he left, a teenage boy crept into his home. The boy smirked.**

**"This stuff'll give me a lot of dough at a inter-galactical swap meat," he said as he picked up Fate's computer. "Yup, this stuff'll be fine."**

**Fate ran to the Rent-a-Center down the street. **

**"I gotta get a comlink," he thought out loud. "I have to talk to Cliff, he'll know what to do. Why did I have to give my comlink to that bitch Nell." He swung the door to the Rent-a-Center open.**

**The store was filled with electronic devices. The walls were filled with comlinks, Vr projectors, DVD players and many other devices. The shelves made the store like a maze, filled with laptops, DVD players, stereos and speakers. The store was built to get people trapped within it. Fate finally made his way to the front counter.**

**"How much is it to rent a COM link." He asked.**

**"A COM link sir?"**

**"Yeah a COM link, did I frickin' stutter bitch? I need a COM link so how much is it!?"**

**"Calm down sir," the clerk said mockingly. "The cheapest COM link is 74 ful, but those won't do you much good unless you use it here. Those ones have to be near the router or else they'll get a bad feed."**

**"74 ful, I don't make that much in a month, useless!" Fate ran out of the store and into the street. He ran like a chicken with its head cut off, the clerk looked out at him disgusted.**

**"Bastard, you're useless I'm not useless. What kind of moron doesn't have 74 ful, bum." The clerk turned his back and started dusting the shelf behind him.**

**Fate ran through the streets, stopping anyone that was outside that day.**

**"Do you have a COM link I can borrow?" he asked a teenage girl.**

**"Get away from me nerd!" she exclaimed, she clasped the arm of her boyfriend who punched one balled hand into his open palm.**

**"Get away from my girl foo!" he punched Fate in the nose, Fate fell to the ground crying, blood dripping down his chin. The girl stuck her tongue out at him as they walked away. **

**After twenty minutes of crying, Fate stood up and wiped his nose on his sleeve. **

**"Just a bloody nose," he said sniffling. "I can manage." He spotted another woman, a bit older then the last girl and approached her carefully.**

**"Excuse me ma'am." He said cautiously, the woman glared at him.**

**"I'm 30 years old, I'm not a ma'am!" she swung her purse at his chest, Fate fell to the ground crying once again, the woman sneered and walked off.**

**Another twenty minutes later Fate stood up and wiped off his chest.**

**"Just a bruise, nothing to worry about." He spotted an elderly man, at least 70, his wrinkles made him look like a pug and his gray hair was sandy and short. He moseyed along the sidewalk, tredding the street with his walker. _This guy can't say no. _Fate thought, _Hopefully he has a COM link._**

**Fate approached the man slowly.**

**"Excuse me sir," he said politely.**

**"What is it young man, want to help me cross the street?"**

**"Of course." Fate walked the man to the curve and crossed him across the street. The man patted him on the back when they got to the other side of the street.**

**"Thank you sonny, is there anything I can do for ya?"**

**"Uh, yes sir. I was wondering if you had a COM link I can borrow."**

**"COM link?" the man answered, confusion in his voice. "Oh, you mean the husafuzz my grandson gave me?"**

**"…" Fate didn't answer. The man pulled out a small, pocket size device no bigger then his palm. It was ringing uncontrollably.**

**"Ya'll can have it, it won't shut up. Thanks again sunny, hope we cross paths again."**

**"I do too sir, thank you." Fate waited for the man to walk out of earshot. He answered the COM link.**

**"Grandpa, Grandpa can you hear me, where are you Gramps you've been gone for a month." A young man asked, not noticing Fate holding his Grandfather's COM link.**

**"This doesn't belong to you're Grandpa anymore fucker!" he slammed the disconnect button on the COM link and snickered.**

**"Now finally, I can call Cliff."**

**There's Chapter two. Yes I know, Fate's a jerk, but that's what makes it funny. If you can't stand all the cussing, then don't read on. Fate will get worse and worse as the story progresses.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean 3, any of its characters, places or things. I also don't own South Central LA. Enjoy.**

**Fate ran as fast as he could back to his studio apartment. His legs were flailing uncontrollably and he was wheezing horribly.**

**"The human body isn't meant to run like this." He said to himself. "But I gotta get back home to call Cliff."**

**He finally got to the last stair of his apartment building and stopped at the top of the stairwell. His mouth dropped open as he looked at his open door in astonishment.**

**"…I forgot to close my door, Nooooooo!" he ran into his one room apartment and saw nothing inside. His computer he saved ful for one year was gone, so was the desk it sat on. His mattress was gone, the crooks left the bed frame in fear that it would slow them down. His sheets, picture frames and any small trinket he had was gone off the Rent-a-Center shelves he had, even the shelves were gone.**

**"How, how could this happen, HOOOWWW!!" Fate plopped down on the bare floor of his bummy apartment, he took the comlink out of his pocket and started fidgeting with it, configuring it to his liking. He had finally gotten the old mans grandson to stop calling after five or six rude conversations with the man. He seemed to completely forget about his stolen belongings as he started dialing the extension to Cliff Fitter, one of his old friends.**

**"I can't worry about my stuff now," he said as the comlink started connecting. "I have more important things to deal with right now."**

**The static started to clear up. A tall, muscular man stood in the window of the small communication device. It only shown to his waist, but you could tell that every inch of the man was pure muscle. He smiled at Fate broadly.**

**"Hey Fate, long time no see. You finally got another comlink ya bum?"**

**"I'm not a bum Cliff, and I obviously did get another comlink if I'm talking to you right now foo!" Fate said agitated. Cliff stared at him strangely.**

**"Calm down man, it was just a question. Who the hell uses the word foo anymore anyway?"**

**"Lots of people around here, but anyway I didn't call for small talk Cliff. Did you get the message?"**

**"Ya mean about Sophia and Albel, yeah I got it, are you goin' Fate?"**

**"Yes I'm going, I'm going to stop it will you help me?"**

**Cliff stared at Fate for a moment, then started looking at as much of Fate's apartment as he could through the comlink. The look of joy that was on his face slowly turned to distaste.**

**"This dumps the best you can do, what happen to dorms Fate, aren't you still in college?"**

**"Don't judge me bitch!" Fate snapped, Cliff looked startled as Fate continued his outburst. "I just started going back to college after three years of work at McDonalds to pay for my Mom's bills for the hospital, so don't start with me I'm doing the best I can with this dump."**

**"Hospital, was she sick?"**

**"No insane, she went bonkers after my Dad was killed."**

**"Really…" Cliff snickered uncontrollably, Fate looked at him angrily.**

**"You think that's funny you bastard! My Mom's nuts and Sophia's marrying Albel, and you think that's funny!"**

**Cliff stopped laughing and looked at Fate with watery eyes.**

**"Well Fate, no offense but yeah. You always been a nerdy loser and now you're a nerdy loser jerk, so yeah it's funny, it's like a bad carma thing you know?"**

**"Fine, I don't care. Will you help me stop Sophia and Albel's wedding? I have to get Sophia as my own, I can't let Albel have her."**

**"Well actually Fate, they're kind of a perfect pair."**

**"WHAT!?!?"**

**"Yeah, Albel used to be a bastard to everyone, but now Sophia mellowed him down. Now he's just a bastard to people he doesn't like and people that try to screw him."**

**"That isn't any different!"**

**"It isn't? Oh well. But anyway Fate I'm not helping you, so I guess I'll see you at the wedding."**

**"Uh, Cliff, can you drop by and give me a ride?" Fate asked, a tinge of hopefulness in his voice.**

**"You?" Cliff fell on the floor laughing. "Me, show up with you, no offense Fate, but I'm a clauzian, I can't show up with a nerd like you, what would the ladies say. Give you a ride, HA HA HA!"**

**Fate watched Cliff roll around on the ground for a few seconds, laughing loudly. He disconnected his comlink, not even saying goodbye. Fate thought for a few seconds, then started dialing another connection.**

**"Yes?" Nell Zelpher picked up the connection and looked at Fate disappointedly. "Oh, it's you."**

**"Yes it's me Nell, you're not happy to see me?" Fate smiled a tresher-cat grin, Nell just stared at him unamused.**

**"No, I'm not. What do you want Fate."**

**"I want you to help me stop Sophia and Albel's wedding."**

**"…" Nell pondered for a few minutes, then said. "Sure why not."**

**"Really?" Fate said, not hiding the enthusiasm in his voice. "Why?"**

**"Anything to make Albel the Wicked miserable. See you then." She hung up quickly.**

**"No I wanted to ask her for a ride!" he exclaimed. "Oh well, I have a lot more calls to do. I have to recruit as many of my old friends as I can in…" he thought for a few seconds, then declared,**

**"In Operation Alphia No Go!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean 3, if I did I'd be a gazillionare. I also don't own the Greyhound transportation system, at least not in this time era.**

**Thanks to Illusion Sky, who I think is the only one reading this. If there are others Please review…pretty please? Here's Chapter 4.**

**Fate ran through the transport station looking for an empty transporter to use. He looked at his watch as the hand moved, squinting through the crack in its face. **

**"I gotta hurry," he wheezed. "Sophia's expecting me at 7:00, I gotta get a transporter now!" he looked over at a transporter attendant and called him over. **

**"Yes sir?" the attendant said politely, Fate panted, then responded.**

**"How much is it for a transporter?"**

**"74 ful sir."**

**"74 ful, I don't make that much in a month! Is there any other type of transportation to get to Airglyph?" Fate asked, actually sounding nice for a change.**

**"There's a Grayhound Shuttle that leaves every hour sir. It's just about to leave in 10 minutes." The attendant motioned to a dark hallway with dingy walls and a dirty walkway. "You have to follow that pathway and turn right, the shuttle should be waiting there."**

**"How long does it take to get to the shuttle?" Fate asked.**

**"15 minutes, you better hurry."**

**"15 minutes, Noooo!" Fate didn't bid the attendant goodbye, he just dashed towards the darkened hallway and started running down the street. He kicked glass bottles and piles of dust and garbage as he ran, so many things were racing through his mind.**

**Fate had gotten Nell, Mirage and Rodger to sign on to Operation Alphia No Go, Popita wouldn't join because of her her involvement in the wedding.**

**"Whatdaya mean you won't help?" Fate asked her angrily.**

**"Sorry Fate, I would if I could but I'm performing at the wedding reception."**

**"WHAT!?"**

**"Yeah, they…well Sophia wanted the ever so famous Fairy of Illusions to show off her amazing talent at the wedding, I'm a solo performer now Fate, I bet you wish you didn't throw away that autograph shirt I gave ya huh Fate?"**

**Fate's blood was boiling as he heard Popita speak, he didn't respond.**

**"I don't like Albel that much either, but he's paying me 4000 ful to perform so I won't ruin the wedding and lose my pay. I can't wait to see you there Fate, bye!" she disconnected the comlink, not waiting for Fates response.**

**"Oh well." Fate said as he ran down the hallway getting close to the clearing where he could see the Grayhound Shuttle. "I don't need her, I can do this with my current troops. Stupid Popita, that bitch got famous off of druggies and drunks that watched her, they didn't know what they were seeing so they just payed for the booz." A nerdy laugh penetrated his throat as he finally approached the Grayhound's platform. He gasped as he skidded to a hault.**

**"No!" he shouted. "Wait for me!!!"**

**Just as he had approached the platform the shuttle was taking off. He ran up to it, trying to find a way to get into the shuttle, but there was none. The shuttle's entrances were all closed off. The Grayhound was beginning to take flight when Fate caught sight of something.**

**"That's it!" he looked at the machinery that was working underneath the shuttle with a gleam in his eye. Fate caught a glimpse of a pipe that looked like it wasn't moving with the rest of the engineering and started sprinting towards the shuttle. **

**"It's now or never!" he yelled as he took a flying leap towards the metal pipe. His hands grasped the pipe tightly, to his surprise it wasn't hot. The image of Fate's skinny body against the galaxy painted the universes face with a wide smile and a snicker. Fate smiled broadly as he dangled for dear life from the Grayhound Shuttle.**

**"Airglyph here I come!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean 3, any of its characters places or things.**

**After a 10 hour ride through space, Fate finally got to Airglyph. He rolled onto the platform before the shuttle landed and ran as far away from it before any worker could reprimand him for hitchhiking his way to the planet. **

**"Phew." He sighed. "I thought I would be a gonner, thank God they didn't land sooner then expected." Fate got to the heart of downtown Airglyph and started asking questions of the townspeople as they bustled through town square.**

**"Do you know about Albel and Sophia's wedding?" he asked a portly woman who was walking through town with bags in her arms. The woman stared at Fate strained, hoping that the young man would help her with her bags.**

**"Do you mean King Albel and Lady Sophia?" she asked frustratedly.**

**"Did you just say King Albel?" he asked astonished.**

**"Yes, King Albel has been in rain for three years, are you not from here?"**

**"No, I'm not from here. So I bet Albel is a lousy ruler huh?"**

**"King Albel, a lousy ruler?" the woman laughed. "Heavens no, King Albel is the best ruler we've had in a long time."**

**Fates eyes widened. "Are you joking? Albel probably kills everyone who doesn't do what he tells them to, he probably rapes women and kills children." Fate snorted with laughter, the woman was not amused.**

**"HOW DARE YOU!" the woman howled as she hurled one of her bags at Fate. Fate fell to the ground, blood gushing from his chest as he cried for 30 minutes. After the 31st minute, a familiar voice filled the air.**

**"Healing!"**

**Just like that the wound on his chest was completely healed. Fate sniffled and wiped his nose as he looked up.**

**A petite, slender woman stood before him. Her hourglass figure was complimented by the short blue pleaded skirt she wore. Her long-sleeved light blue sweater was tight and showed all of her curves. Her pale skin looked even paler against the cobblestone streets of downtown Airglyph and her red hair cascaded down her back. She focused her green eyes on the young man sitting before her.**

**"Hi Fate." She said, a calm soothing tone in her voice. "It's been awhile."**

**"S-Sophia." He stuttered as he looked up at her in awe. _She looks even more beautiful than before. _Fate thought. _She let her hair grow even longer then before. You'll be mine soon bitch._**

**Sophia looked at him strangely. **

**"Are you OK?" she knelt down to Fate's level and touched his arm lightly. Fate felt something in his pants but ignored it. **

**"I'm so happy you made it in time for the wedding, your three weeks early, we can visit for awhile before I take the plunge." She smiled at her final words. Fate looked at her hopefully.**

**"Are you having cold feet Sophia?" he asked hopefully.**

**"Cold feet, no." she looked at Fate shocked. "I love Albel and can't wait to marry him, he's so wonderful, staying with him in Airglyph was the best thing I've ever done."**

**"Oh." He said disappointedly. "Tell me Sophia, how did Albel become King of Airglyph?"**

**"Oh…" Sophia looked down, looking ashamed at her next words.**

**"Well he killed the last King of Airglyph." She spat out hurriedly. Fate looked happy at the notion she took. _She is ashamed of what he did _he thought, _I can use that against her, she isn't proud of everything he's done. _**

**"Well let's go." Sophia took Fate's hand and helped him up. Fate wheezed with excitement as his hand was in hers.**

**"Go where?" Fate asked.**

**"To Airglyph Castle silly, everyone's waiting. This is gonna be a lot of fun, I get to spend time with my friends before I get married."**

**"Yeah." Fates thoughts drifted as he and Sophia walked towards the castle. Different plots drifted through his mind as they both anticipated seeing their old friends again, but for different reasons.**

**_Finally. _He thought. _Operation Alphia No Go can begin._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean 3, any of its people, places or things.**

**Author's Note: Before I start, I want to thank my brother Danial who helped me get out of writer's block and come up with the idea for this chapter. I hope you like it, here's Chapter 6.**

**Sophia and Fate walked down the streets of Airglyph. The sun beamed over them as their shoes clicked on the cobblestone pavement. They walked slowly, hoping they could talk amongst each other before joining the group. Sophia had a look of joy on her face, she smiled broadly and had her head held high. Fate on the other hand, had his head hanging low as he pondered what his next move was, Sophia didn't notice his thoughtful mood. After a few minutes, Sophia spoke.**

**"So, everyone's here." She said thoughtfully, Fate looked up surprised at her sudden start of conversation. He nodded tentatively.**

**"Yeah, I guess so." He said blandly. He was too busy thinking to pay attention to Sophia's concerned look.**

**"…I was spending time with them before I came into town." She continued. "I…well Cliff told me about your…predicament." **

**Fate's eyes widened. "W-what predicament?" he asked, hoping she wasn't going to say what he thought she was.**

**Sophia paused for a few moments, a solemn look forming on her face. She look at Fate concerned.**

**"Why didn't you tell me about Aunt Rioko Fate?" she spat out harshly. "I could have helped you or helped her, I could have sent you money for the hospital bills and a place to live. Cliff told me you were living in South Central LA Fate, why didn't you contact me!?" anger built in her voice, Fate glared at her.**

**"I didn't have a comlink Sophia, how was I going to contact you huh?"**

**"You had one to call Cliff, and Nell and everyone else didn't you? Why not call me Fate, do I not matter or something!?"**

**"I haven't had one for three years, I stole one- I mean I received one from an old man I helped across the street, he gave it to me."**

**"Oh," Sophia said, taken back. "I…I'm sorry Fate." She said, the anger in her voice dying down. "I just…I just feel bad that I couldn't help you that's all. I don't like the fact that you live in such a bad place on Earth, why don't you come to Airglyph, I'm sure Albel will let you live in the castle with us."**

**Fate's blood began to boil at the name "Albel". Although anger was raging inside him because of Cliff and Albel, he answered calmly.**

**"No thanks Sophia, I like it better on Earth. I'll get back on my feet soon enough, I got a new computer a few months ago."**

**"But Cliff said your apartment was bare."**

**Fate thought for a few minutes. _Oh yeah_ he thought, _I forgot I got robbed before I left. Damn the world._**

**"Cliff that damn bastard." Fate murmured under his breath, unfortunately, not low enough for Sophia not to hear. Her eyes widened. **

**"Why would you say that?" she replied shocked. Fates face turned crimson. **

**"I-never mind Sophia, so what else did you hear?"**

**"Well…" she put her index finger on her chin, thinking hard.**

**"Nell says you look scrawny and even weaker than before." She looked Fate up and down, as if confirming Nell's allegations. Fate's face turned even more of a crimson.**

**"That stupid bitch!" he said, not trying to be quiet. This time, Sophia shrugged it off.**

**"And Popita said that you have a really bad attitude problem." Sophia smiled at him warmly. "But I know that isn't true."**

**Before Fate could respond, they reached a pair of large, stone doors with rickety hinges and large door handles. Sophia walked up to it and pulled on it hard, getting it to open after a few minutes. She motioned with one hand for Fate to enter, Fate just walked in, not noticing the strained look on her face. After he entered the door slammed shut behind him.**

**"All of them can go straight to hell." He uttered. "Damn them all to hell for telling Sophia the truth, I can't wait to see them all so I can kick their asses."**

**A few minutes later, the door opened once again. Sophia hurried into the castle before the door could slam on her, she looked at Fate astonished.**

**"You could have held the door for me Fate." She said exasperated.**

**"I could of, couldn't I?" he replied irritated. Sophia looked at him frustrated.**

**"Albel does." She muttered loud enough for Fate to hear. After she saw the color in his face deepen, a satisfied look crossed her face. She motioned to a grey stone walkway that led to two more large doors.**

**"Well, are you ready to see everyone? Their all in the dining quarters."**

**"Yeah, I'm ready." He said a determined look on his face. Sophia smiled.**

**"Ok then, let's go."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean 3 any of its people, places or things. **

**Fate and Sophia entered Airglyph's dining quarters swiftly. Everyone was chatting joyously. Popita was playing with Rodger's tail. Nell. Mirage Cliff and Maria were all talking about fighting techniques and Adre was doing push-ups in the corner. Albel however, was standing alone. Fate glared at him noticeably.**

**"Bastard." He murmured. Sophia glanced at him from the corner of her eye. After a few moments, she waved and got everyone's attention.**

**"Look who I found guys!" she exclaimed happily. Only Popita looked up at Fate, the others either didn't notice or didn't care. Popita ran to Fate and gave him a hug. Fate didn't return it, he just glared at Albel over her shoulder. After a long embrace Sophia sat Fate down at the long dining table and pointed to a bowl of orderbs.**

**"Do you want anything Fate? We've got plenty so you can dig in and eat as much as you want."**

**"Oh, so you think I'm too poor to bring my own food Sophia!?" he snapped. Sophia just stared at him in shock.**

**"N-no, that's not what I-"**

**"Well I'm not! It just so happens that I have my own food so I don't need to eat this crap!" he shouted. No one in the room turned to look at him, instead they just continued their conversations. Albel looked at him emotionlessly for a few moments, then went back to staring at a nearby wall. Sophia covered her mouth, an embarrassed look on her face.**

**"Fate I was never implying…I mean I didn't mean to…oh never mind Fate." She stood up and pushed her chair in. **

**"I'll leave you to yourself OK? Maybe Cliff will want to talk with you."**

**With that, Sophia walked across the room towards Albel. Fate stared at her, wondering what she was going to do. Sophia patted Albel affectionately on the arm to get his attention, his icy disposition didn't change as she kissed him on the cheek and he wrapped one arm around her waist. Fate gasped at the display the couple was showing. Thought started formulating in his mind as his gaze settled upon the bowl of orderbs in front of him.**

**"Stupid bitch." He muttered as he took an orderb from the bowl and stuffed it in his mouth. A few minutes passed and the bowl was completely gone.**

**"I don't need her Airglyph shit food." He made sure Sophia wasn't looking, then pulled another bowl over to him and started stuffing his face again.**

**"She doesn't tell me what to do." He said, his mouth full. "Once Operation Alphia No Go starts, she'll be in my arms like that. That bastard Albel doesn't deserve her." Fate glanced once more at the couple as they started making out unnoticeably to the others in the room. They backed into a dark corner so they couldn't be seen.**

**After eating every bowl of orderbs he could possibly find on the table, Fate walked over to Cliff, Nell Maria and Mirage. He flashed his tresher cat grin at the four of them. Cliff looked at him oddly.**

**"Are you feeling OK Fate?" he asked.**

**"Why yes I do Cliff, why do you ask?" he grinned even wider then before. After a few minutes, Mirage started laughing. Fate looked confused.**

**"What's so funny you guys?" he asked puzzled. Cliff pointed at his teeth.**

**"You've got a lot a green stuff in your teeth Fate, though that's what I expect after you stuff your face with every piece of food in sight."**

**Fate covered his teeth as Mirage's laughter got even louder. Now, even Maria and Nell were snickering slightly.**

**"Don't judge me bitches!" he shouted. Popita and Rodger looked over at Fate for a few seconds, then went back to their game of Go Fish they were playing with Popita's deck of cards. Adre didn't even look up, he started a new set of crunches.**

**"Forget you Cliff, I'm gonna kick your ass foo!" he yelled. Cliff looked confused.**

**"Alright Fate, assuming you could, how come you want to?"**

**"Because you told Sophia my…predicament."**

**"What predicament Fate?"**

**"You know…" he lowered his voice. "How I live in South Central LA and don't have a dime to my name, why'd you tell her that?"**

**"Why not tell her the truth Fate?"**

**Fate pondered for a few seconds, then said, "Fine Cliff, your entitled to your opinions, but I'm still gonna kick your ass."**

**"You live in South Central LA?" Maria asked. Fate glared at her.**

**"Yeah, but that's just because I had to commit my Mom to the loony bin because she went bonkers. I had to quit school for three years and work at McDonalds to pay her bills. I finally have enough money to go back to college, isn't that great?"**

**"That's pretty pathetic Fate." Maria replied. Fate glared at her shocked.**

**"And why is that pathetic?" he asked indignantly.**

**"I'd think you'd save some of that McDonald's money for a decent home, South Central LA is pretty pathetic if you've been working for three years."**

**"Is this South Central LA a bad place?" Nell asked. Maria nodded.**

**"I don't know what I can compare it to here, but it's the bottom of the barrel when it comes to slums, especially in this day and age."**

**Nell snorted. Fate opened his mouth to shout, but decided not to and lowered his tone.**

**"Don't judge me bitches!" he yelled as hushed as he could.**

**"Screw you all, I hope you all rot in hell!"**

**"Shut your mouth maggot."**

**Fate froze. After a few wheezes, he turned to see Albel towering over him, a stern look on his face. Fate shrunk as much as he could, waiting for Albel to speak. After a few minutes passed, he decided to speak.**

**"W-what do you want." He asked his legs shaking like jello. Albel looked down at the intimidated nerd, a smug look on his face. He let Fate stew for awhile until he spoke again.**

**"Sophia tells me you haven't been treating her well."**

**"…N-no, that isn't true, w-we were just having a bit of fun, right Sophia?" he looked at Sophia who was holding on to Albel's arm. Fate couldn't help but throw a menacing glare at her, she put her head down. **

**Without any notice, Albel shook Sophia off of his arm and lifted Fate off the ground by his shirt collar. Fate couldn't help it and started wheezing and flailing about. Every one in the room was staring and laughing at Fate's current predicament. Albel let Fate dangle for a few minutes, then whispered into Fate's ear.**

**"If you ever call her out of her name again worm, I'll torture you in the most painful way imaginable, then snap you in two. Is that understood maggot?"**

**"U-u-understood." Fate replied, his voice stuttering and cracking. Albel dropped Fate in a heap on the ground as he started crying uncontrollably. Sophia looked at Fate sadly, then at Albel shocked. She walked behind him and whispered in his ear.**

**"I didn't want you to scare him that much." She murmured concerned, she looked down at the crying Fate, now in the fetal position. Albel just shrugged.**

**"Whatever it takes to keep you safe Sophia. Let's get out of here."**

**Sophia sighed and threw up her hands in the air.**

**"Oh, I give up with you. Oh well, I'll see you later guys."**

**With that, Sophia and Albel left the room hand in hand. Every one just went back to what they were doing and left Fate to his tears. **

**Later that night every one retreated to their sleeping quarters except for Fate. He stayed in the dining quarters thinking.**

**"Tomorrow at dawn." He thought out loud. "Tomorrow I'll get every one involved with Operation Alphia No Go and we'll figure out a plan to put that smug bastard in his place."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean 3, any of its people, places or things. Does anyone think I do, or can I stop writing this?**

**At dawn that following morning, Fate had woken up Nell, Mirage and Rodger and had them all meet in the dining quarters once again. Rodger yawned.**

**"Why'd you wake us up so early Fate, I need my beauty sleep if I'm gonna hit on the sexy Airglyph ladies." He winked at Nell and Mirage who ignored him noticeably.**

**"Listen you stupid squirrel. We need to devise a plan to break up Sophia and Albel so I can get Sophia."**

**"You!?" Rodger fell out of his chair and rolled on the floor laughing.**

**"What's so funny foo!?" Fate asked frustrated. Rodger spoke between fits of laughter.**

**"You…Sophia…give me a break! She's way out of your league…she's way too hot for you Fate…why even try?"**

**"Why did you agree to help in Operation Alphia No Go then Rodger?" Fate asked surprised. Rodger finally stopped laughing and sat back in his chair.**

**"Well frankly Fate, I didn't know what the hell you were talking about. I was in a heated game of hide-and-go-seek when you called and just agreed to it to shut you up. But since I'm not going to help, I'm going back to bed."**

**With that, Rodger walked back up to his room, laughing all the way. Fate snorted, then looked at the two women sitting before him.**

**"Well then, I guess it's just the three of us." Fate smiled, then started singing.**

**"Just the three of us, we can make it if we try, just the three of us, you and I. Oh-"**

**"Shut up Fate."**

**Fate was interrupted by a pissed off Nell. He looked at her oddly.**

**"You don't like my singing Nell?" he asked innocently.**

**"No, I don't, so shut your mouth. In fact, I'm out."**

**"W-what? Why are you out Nell?"**

**Nell got up and walked towards the door. She looked back and said:**

**"Because no matter how much I hate Albel the Wicked, you are much more of a loser jerk bastard. I can at least respect Albel the Wicked, but you…" she scoffed.**

**"I can't even be in the same room with you. Good night Mirage."**

**"Good night Nell." Mirage replied, Fate just stared at Nell as she walked back through the darkened hallways and back to her room.**

**"Well I guess it's just the two of us Mirage. Just the two of us, we can make it if we try, just the two of us-"**

**"Shut up Fate, or I'll leave too."**

**"OK, OK, geez, no one can take a joke. Well what can we do to break up Sophia and Albel?"**

**Mirage pondered for a few minutes, then spoke.**

**"Fight him."**

**Fate's mouth opened wide as he stared at the blond shocked.**

**"A-are you serious?"**

**"Yeah, fight him. When you…" Mirage had to stop herself from laughing.**

**"When you beat him Sophia will see what a wuss he is and leave him for you. Its genius Fate, you better start training. See you later."**

**Mirage left the room. Fate sat for a few minutes before a grin crossed his face.**

**"Yeah!" he said happily. "That's it, I'll beat Albel in a fight, then Sophia will come crawling to me and leave him crying on the floor. I better start training!"**

**Fate went to the clearer side of the room and got in a nerdy fighting stance.**

**"Sidekick!" he shouted as he did a ballerina kick into the air. He stumbled onto the ground and cried for a few minutes, then got up and started again. He trained as long as possible.**

**Outside the dining quarters doors, Mirage Cliff and Sophia stood talking amongst themselves.**

**"Did you tell him to do it?" Cliff asked. Sophia giggled as she waited for the answer.**

**"Yes I did, I told him to fight Albel."**

**Sophia broke out into laughter until she hushed herself to speak.**

**"Thank you so much Mirage, I can't believe Fate. Trying to break me and Albel up is even low for him. Oh, and thanks for telling me once he told you Cliff."**

**"No problem Sophia, I'm a clauzian, it's what we do. I can't wait to see that little wuss get his ass kicked by Albel, I'm gonna video tape that."**

**"Yeah," Mirage chimed in. "It looks like 'Operation Alphia No Go' was a bust."**

**Sophia, Mirage and Cliff all started laughing at the ridiculous name and all chatted as they walked back to their sleeping quarters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean 3, any of its people places or things.**

**Fate trained as much as he could over the passing weeks. Not improving training at dawn every day, he decided to go out into a nearby forest in the afternoon. Making sure no one would see him, Fate began training with a wooden stick that was supposed to be a sword.**

**"Take that!" he called as he poked a stump with his sudo-sword. **

**"And that! And that!"**

**After a few minutes Fate made a itty-bitty dent in the stump. He squealed happily.**

**"Hurray! That dent is one cut on Albel's face, yippee!" he jumped up and down like a little girl. After a few minutes he began practicing his skills again.**

**"Dimension Door!" he shouted. Fate disappeared and then reappeared a few seconds later next to a tree trunk, he stumbled into it not being able to keep control of his balance.**

**"Uugh!" he groaned. "I gotta work on this before I challenge Albel to a fight."**

**"Is that the best you can do worm?"**

**Fate's body instantly began to shake uncontrollably. He turned his head and saw none other than Albel Nox standing behind him. Fate stood up, trying not to make his shaking legs noticeable. **

**"What are you doing here?" Fate asked shakily, Albel just scoffed as he saw Fate's body slowly turn to jelly.**

**"What is it to you fool."**

**"I-I-I…" Fate began to wheeze. Albel looked at him satisfied at the reaction he was getting. After a few seconds Albel spoke.**

**"I suppose it doesn't matter if you know. I was hunting worm, and what are you doing out here." He answered calmly. Fate backed away as far as he could until he fell into a tree trunk and slid onto one of its huge roots. Albel reached the super nerd and pointed his sword tip at his throat. Fate began to have a fit of the shivers as the sword was centimeters away from his throat.**

**"If you're going to insult the most powerful man in Airglyph," he retorted dangerously. "You'd better think of a better insult then that you filthy maggot." He moved his sword even closer to Fate's neck and let the tip prick his neck. Fate howled in pain and doubled over, as if he had just been stabbed in the stomach. A tiny trickle of blood streamed down his neck, it looked like he had pricked himself with a sewing needle, but he still rocked back and forth and held his knees like he was near death. Albel smirked as he watched the pitiful man in his current state.**

**"If that phases you, then how on earth do you think you're going to defeat me in combat worm?"**

**As if Fate's wound completely healed, he stopped flailing about and looked up at Albel in shock.**

**"…How do you know- I mean, I'm not going to-"**

**"I watch your pitiful attempts at training fool, how do you think you can defeat me if you fall every time you punch or kick something? No matter, I'll be glad to slaughter you and show Sophia what a worthless sack of dung you are."**

**"Did you just call me dung foo!?" Fate stood up and tried to match Albel's size, but he couldn't even get close. The older man still towered over him.**

**"You must of tricked Sophia, or gave her a love potion or something, why the hell would she be in love with you and how the hell did you become King of Airglyph!?"**

**Albel stared down at the smaller, nerdy man and pondered if he should reply to his accusations. After a few moments, he hit Fate with the hilt of his sword and sent him flying into the tree stump he had dented with his stick. A bruised, pitiful Fate huddled into a little ball and started weeping silently. Albel smirked wickedly.**

**"Sophia wanted a real man, not a worthless one such as yourself. And I believe you already know the answer to your second question, now answer mine worm, how do you expect to defeat me when you can't even dent a tree stump and have no true training?"**

**Fate spoke between silent sobs.**

**"I trained with mini blobs on Vangar 3." He replied softly. Albel laughed as loudly as he could.**

**"That's the best you can do, I look forward to annihilating you and putting you in your place. Until we meet again maggot."**

**With that Albel turned and walked back towards the castle. Fate made sure he was out of earshot, then shouted.**

**"You're gonna get it you bastard! I'll battle you on the wedding day, then we'll see how tough you really are!" Fate picked up his sparring stick and started to poke the stump once again.**

**"I can't wait to show him up, after I finish my training I'll be one buff piece of meat. It's time for Operation Alphia No Go to come to an end, then I'll get my sweet bitch Sophia!"**

**Author's Note: OK, only one more chapter to go, you won't believe your eyes when you see the super duper ultimate climactic fight scene. Who will win Sophia's heart? Will the loser Fate win her heart or will Albel just kill him, you can't miss the ultimate battle: Albel vs. Fate, who will win?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean 3, any of its people places or things…or do I? ;;flies over the Square Enix building;; I'll own it now, MWAHAHA! Ether Strike! ;;entire building is destroyed;; **

**Now I do own Star Ocean 3, MWAHAHAHA! ;; looks at Fate and then throws him off the building;; Now I own all the cool people in SO3, MWAHAHA!**

**Author's Note: Here's the finale that will possibly be followed by an epilogue. I know it's a short story, but there's only so far I can go with the story of Fate being a loser. Now, time for the finale, will Fate win or go crying home to his insane Mommy? Will he get Sophia and leave Albel in the dust? Let's see, Enjoy. A line from South Park is in here, let's see if you know what it is.**

**The walls of Airglyph were decorated with ornaments and streamers, it had silk flowers and velvet banners across the walls, everything was elaborately decorated for Sophia and Albel's wedding. Fate ran down the stone halls as swiftly as he could, hoping it wasn't too late.**

**"The human body isn't supposed to run like this…" he wheezed as he came upon a door and swung it open with vigor.**

**"I gotta get there, the wedding's already started." He ran up another hallway and found two large brass doors decorated with crimson and pink roses, Fate smiled widely.**

**"This must be it," he panted. "I gotta get in there."**

**Fate swung the door open. To his surprise, no one was present. Fate ran up to the two doors ahead and saw Cliff standing guard in front of them.**

**"Move Cliff!" he shouted trying to move the taller, more muscular man aside. Cliff just snickered.**

**"Come on Fate, like you can move me, I'm a clauzian." Fate glared at him.**

**"Let me through Cliff, I gotta get in there!"**

**"Sorry Fate, but I can't. I'm the bodyguard and can't let you through."**

**"Don't do this Cliff, I belong with that bitch Sophia!"**

**"Obviously not if you call her a bitch. Besides, would she prefer to be with a slum lord like you or a King like Albel? I think the decisions pretty clear."**

**"Curse your black heart Cliff Fitter!" Fate stomped his foot and paced back and forth, thinking of ways to melt Cliff's icy heart. **

**Just then, a soldier walked up to Cliff, whispered in his ear, handed him a sword and left. Fate looked at him confused as he handed him the sword.**

**"Albel wanted you to have this."**

**"Really?" Fate smiled. Cliff just nodded.**

**"Yeah, go right on in." Cliff opened the door as Fate darted in without hesitation. He unsheathed the sword and ran in head first, he heard the priest reciting the age old wedding ceremony.**

**"If anyone has any objections to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."**

**_Perfect. _Fate thought. _I can make my entrance perfectly right now. _He ran into the hallway, struck his nerdy pose and shouted:**

**"I do!"**

**Everyone turned in their seats taken aback. Sophia looked at Fate, a mixture of fury and shock on her face as he ran up to the altar. He grabbed Sophia's hands and pulled her close to him, the audience gasped.**

**"Sophia's mine you…you wicked worm beast!" Fate shouted at Albel. Albel didn't move, his expression stayed as cold as ever as he stared at the nerdy blue haired boy. Sophia pushed Fate as far away from her as she possibly could, then glared at him, her arms crossed.**

**"How could you Fate!?" she shouted her wedding dress ruffling against the floor. "How dare you ruin my big day, a girl only gets married once in her life Fate, but I guess that doesn't matter to you now does it!?" she glared at Fate, her face as red as her hair. Fate took a step back, afraid of what the petite red head would do.**

**"I-I…" Fate wheezed uncontrollably for a few seconds, then continued. "Y-you shouldn't be marrying such a cold hearted bastard Sophia, you should be marrying me!" he said his last words rushed as the hall filled with whispers of shock and disgust. Sophia put her hand over her mouth and gasped.**

**"How…how dare you!" she shouted after her shock subsided. "Albel may be a little rough around the edges, but he's not as bad as you Fate. Your…you're the jerk here, not him. Leave right now Fate before you do anymore damage."**

**Fate didn't move for awhile, he just stood there. After a few moments of silent thought, he mustered up enough strength to raise his blade and point it at Albel. Everyone in the hall gasped, Albel just stood there.**

**"I challenge you to a duel Albel the Wicked!" he shouted as confidently as he could (which still wasn't very confident sounding).**

**"A duel for Sophia's heart, whoever wins gets to marry Sophia!"**

**Sophia glared at him, her eyes glistening with rage. She walked over to Albel, took his hand and pulled him aside.**

**"Are you going to agree to this?" she asked concerned.**

**"Of course, someone has to put that worm in his place." He said calmly. Sophia's anger melted into concern as she glanced over to Fate, he had dropped his sword and fell to the ground wheezing, his hands on his knees. His eyes were filling with suppressed tears. Sophia looked back to her groom.**

**"If your going to fight him, please take a dive."**

**Finally Sophia got an expression on Albel's face. Disgust crossed his face as he glared at the nerdy boy wheezing on the floor.**

**"Never! Albel Nox, take a dive, how dare you even think of such a thing." His voice went back to being the even, icy tone that it always was as Sophia smiled warmly.**

**"Please Albel? It would be too easy for you to beat Fate, you can take a dive and show all of your subjects how kind you really are, it'll raise morale in Airglyph if you show him mercy, please Albel, pretty please?" she took Albel's hand and squeezed it affectionately. A smirk crossed Albel's face as he brushed his hand against her cheek.**

**"Fine, I'll do it."**

**Sophia giggled and hugged Albel warmly. Albel returned her embrace and whispered, "Only for you Sophia, only for you."**

**After a few minutes, Albel walked up to Fate and pulled him to his feet. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Fate.**

**"Fine worm." He said as loathingly as he could. "Let us duel."**

**Fate squealed and jumped up like a little girl. He looked back to the entrance and shouted.**

**"It's on Rodger, hit it!"**

**Everyone turned to see the little raccoon boy Rodger in the back of the room. He stood next to a boom box that he pushed the play button on, after a few seconds "The Devine Spirit of Language (Albel's Theme)" started blaring from the speakers. Fate looked satisfied with his flashy fight scene. **

**"Let us battle!" Fate said charging at Albel, the taller man just stood there waiting for Fate's first move. A few feet in front of Albel, Fate did his first move.**

**"Now you see, me, now you don't!" he shouted as nerdily as he could. After a few seconds Fate appeared behind Albel and held the blade shakily. Albel still just stood there.**

**_His defenses are down, _Fate thought. _He doesn't even know I'm behind him, now time for the finishing blow._**

**_"Oh mighty blade…" he held his sword out as sparks started appearing around his blade. "Light my sword with lightning that can fuse my sword with power to strike down my foes and destroy them with volts of lightning and rip apart their souls and-"_**

_**"Oh get on with it already!" a man shouted in the audience. "Launch your attack or get lost!"**_

_**After ten minutes of this long incantation, Fate's sword finally lit up with lightning.**_

_**"Lightning Blade!"**_

_**A tiny shockwave of lightning hit Albel's back like static electricity.**_

**_"My powers aren't what they used to be." Fate panted. To his surprise, Albel fell to the ground faking unconsciousness. Fate looked at the older man in shock, not realizing that Albel was faking it, he jumped up and squealed like a little elementary school girl. _**

"_**I did it!" he shouted as he jumped up. "Play the fanfare music Rodger!"**_

_**Rodger switched the track to the Star Ocean 3 fanfare music as Fate struck a stupid pose.**_

"**_Alright." He said as the EXP and ful tallied up. After the winning screen faded, Fate ran over to Sophia and took her in his arms._**

_**"I did it Sophia!" he exclaimed joyously. "Now we can be together!"**_

_**Sophia pushed Fate as far away from her as she possibly could. Fate fell to the ground in shock that she would push him so hard.**_

_**"Yeah right Fate, get real."**_

_**"W-what? I don't get it, I won so I-"**_

**_"Your lucky I feel sorry for you Fate, I told Albel to take a dive because I knew there was no way you could possibly beat him, Popita was right about you. You are a jerk, I never want to see you again!"_**

"_**Wha?" he looked up at Sophia in shock. Sophia didn't even look at him.**_

**_"You can get up now Albel." She said. Almost instantly Albel stood, Fate looked at him disappointedly. Albel motioned to some guards that were standing on the sidelines of the hall._**

_**"Take him out of here."**_

**_"Yes King Albel." The guards took Fate by both his arms and threw him out of the castle. Fate listened to the rest of the wedding, tears falling like it were raining._**

**_And just like that, Fate was cut off from all of his former friends. No one wanted to talk to him after the stunt he had pulled at the wedding. He cried and cried as he hung from the pipe on the Grayhound shuttle, and when he got back home to his miserable life he cried some more. Sophia and Albel lived happily ever after, but Fate lived in the South Central slums for the rest of his life._**

_**Fate, it was too late.**_

_**So here it is, the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.**_


End file.
